The Great Dime Chase: The Aftermath
by Artsystar357
Summary: This happens after the Great Dime Chase. After discovering the secret room of Della Duck, the triplets' mother, Dewey becomes lost in confusion. Webby clearly sees this, and wants to help him in any way she can. However, it turns out that the secret room isn't the only thing Dewey is confused about... (Debbigail, Dewey x Webby)


"Did she...betray your Uncle Scrooge?"

Silence.

"Listen Webby, this has to stay between us."

Those were Dewey's last words spoken in the secret room before he walked out those two doors with Webby. They had just seen everything they had wanted to find, but at a bad cost. The possibility of Della, the triplets' own mother, betraying Scrooge changed everything. They exited the library and the clock struck a time that meant it was time for them to leave and go back to the Mansion.

"Cmon, lets go meet them outside." Dewey's voice sounded monotone, yet his voice also had a tone of...confusion and pain? As they continued walking to the exit of the building, Webby tagged along behind Dewey not saying a word. She couldn't process what had happened in that room, but she could process how bad she felt for Dewey. It wasn't like him to be this quiet. She understood that he got overwhelmed with confusion, but she couldn't stand to see him this...lost.

"Hey Dewey." She tapped her friend on the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks before they were near the doors.

"What is it-"

He turned around to face Webby, and was cut off by a pair of hands sliding underneath his hanging arms, wrapping around his back and eventually pulling Dewey in for a gentle embrace. Webby didn't know what to say, so all she could do was comfort him in a way that she knew.

Dewey stood in awe, his initial reaction forcing him to go stiff at the hug. Not only did he go stiff, but for reasons he didn't understand at that moment, a faint blush dusted his cheeks, the white of his face being stained with light red. After a matter of seconds, however, he seemed to melt into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around Webby and hugged her back tightly yet gently. He buried his chin into her shoulder as her face was resting on top of his chest. They seemed to fit together in the hug like two puzzle pieces, the hug being both comforting yet somewhat fitting and casual.

"We'll figure out more about her...I promise!"

Webby pulled back from the hug and looked at Dewey, smiling as she spoke that sentence. She tried to be her normal perky and positive self, just so Dewey could feel a little better. As somehow, it worked a little bit.

"Thanks Webby." He gave a small smile, it was small but it was a smile to say the least.

"Now come on! They're waiting outside for us and there are probably some chocolate chip cookies at the mansion!"

Webby continued bringing her peppiness and smiles, grabbing Dewey's hand and holding onto it carefully as she walked really fast towards the door. As Dewey looked down at the girl's fingers wrapped around his hand, the blush on his face got deeper. His pupils dilated and his heart started beating faster than usual. What the duck (sorry not sorry) was happening with him?

They finally reached the doors and stepped foot into the outside atmosphere, the doors shutting behind them as they saw Louie waiting on the side with his phone.

"Hey where were you two all day?" Louie asked nonchalantly, still focusing his gaze on the phone screen. "Anyways, Uncle Scrooge forgot something in his office, he should be back in a few and the limo should be here by..."

Louie's attention diverted from his phone to Webby and Dewey, his beak shutting the moment he saw Webby still holding onto Dewey's hand. It took Louie less than five seconds before a huge smirk formed in place of his casual smile.

"Is there something between you two? Other than your hands?" Louie's voice had a mischievous tone to it as he gestured his eyes towards Webby and Dewey's hands. Webby's face turned bright pink as she dropped Dewey's hand, becoming completely flustered in the snap of a finger.

"OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY ITS NOT LIKE THAT I WAS JUST EXCITED TO GO HOME-" Webby started rambling, the pink blush on her cheeks growing darker by each spoken word as she started waving her hands in a 'no' gesture. Dewey's blush was even worse cause you couldn't tell if his face get darker or if it was at its darkest shade. His legs starting aching and his body, especially his arms, starting to fidget. He just gave Louie an unamused glare, but Louie just smirked knowing that Dewey's expression was filled with embarrassment, and that Dewey was just as flustered as Webby was.

After that embarrassing moment, Scrooge finally returned from his office had the limo arrived. As they sat in their seats, the limo started driving them back towards their home. Scrooge was discussing how his day went at the office with Webby, while Louie as usual was on his phone. However, he chimed into the conversation every once in a while whenever his name or a dime was mentioned.

Dewey tuned out the conversation and was in his own world, thinking to himself. Not only was he confused about his mom, but now he was confused about everything that has happened with him and Webby. Why did he blush when she hugged him? Why did his heart rate rise when she held his hand? Why was he embarrassed when Louie teased him about Webby and Dewey being a 'thing'? Dewey was even more lost now. He just kept staring at the floor of the limo as he was thinking to himself.

Wait a minute...Blushing? Heartbeat rising? Legs feeling weird? Body shaking? Becoming flustered?

...oh no

Dewey knew what it was now. And because of this realization, his face turned red in the limo once again. His heartbeat rose AGAIN as he finally understood what was going on.

He was developing feelings. But it wasn't just any ordinary feelings, it was more. Admiration, care, a strange possessiveness (or protectiveness), affection...

A crush.

He was falling for his new friend and best friend...

He was falling for Webby.

Was that why he always seemed to blush whenever she made contact with him? Is that why he always found her bubbliness and fascination in everything cute? Is that why he always feels happy whenever they hang out?

Well now his confusion on Webby was gone, but yet again, at a cost. Now he knew he had a crush on her, and if Huey and Louie find out, Dewey will never heard the end of it.

Something snapped him out of his trance. He felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Webby's head resting on his shoulder, her eyes shut as her breathing came to a steady pace. She fell asleep, knocked out from everything that happened with the librarian. Her breathing was quiet and steady, which eventually contrasted Dewey's breathing. His nerves got the best of him again, his heartbeat rising as his breathing became staggered. He turned to look the other way, trying to hide the color rising to his face. That was until he saw Louie to the left of him, and Louie was giving him the biggest shit-eating grin that Louie ever gave.

"You love her~"

"Shut the duck up Louie."

Oh this was going to be a looong car ride...


End file.
